Downhill from here
by KonohaFox
Summary: Tenma tries hard to protect his friends form the Second Stage Childeren and SARU by using his own powers, but his powers are affected by his feelings and when his true love finds someone els, he can't control his powers anymore. To keep everyone saves, he keeps distance and even leaves the soccer club.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! I am in the writing mode today and I came up with this yesterday since Wait- What?! is walking to an end. __Anyway, this story is going to be a little more sad and there will be voilence in it. I'm not sure yet, but please enjoy!_

**_I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, nor its characters. _**

* * *

**Downhill From Here; Chapter one**

* * *

_Tenma's POV_

"So you're still fighting for him, hûh?" a voice called, "I wonder how long it will take before you finally will accept the truth and let him go,"

"Where are you!?" I shouted through the night sky. I tried to find the owner of the voice, but I couldn't find him, "Show yourself!"

"Why?" the voice asked, "I wonder… how long it will take before you realize all your actions are hopeless. Trying to protect him from me will only make you tired and you won't get anything in exchange,"

"Tsk,"

There he was, the boy I was searching for, SARU.

"He indeed loves someone… but of course it isn't you. Why would he? Why would he love someone from the same gender?"

"Shut up!" I whispered. I started running after the white-head, "SHUT UP!" SARU was standing on the roof of a house. The lights were of, since it was around midnight. In his hand, he held a gun. One that was running on his aura. I was facing him, in my hands two blades.

"It's such a shame your love will never be accepted… but with us, the second stage children, you have the power to do anything you want!"

"I know…" I murmured, "I know!"

"Well… what holds you back?"

"I know my love for him will never be accepted… I know he'll never love me… but being in love with him is enough for me! I am glad he's my friend! As long as I can love him, I'll be happy!"

"You're such a child…" SARU sighed. He took a breath and started running my way, with his gun ready to shoot, "Say goodbye to this world, Tenma!"

My eyes widened, he's going to kill me, isn't he? I ran his way, blades ready to cut. He shoot, I dodged it. Now it was my turn to attack.

"Don't come back here anymore!" I shouted, "I'll make you pay for it!" with my last strenght I created a force field and shoot SARU flying. With a dull thud, he ended up against a tree.

"You win for this week, Tenma. But don't think I won't come back!" the white-head stood up and turned around, "See you next week Tenma. Same place, same time," and with those words, he vanished in the darkness of the night.

I sighed. It was over for this week. SARU always came here to whipe out Raimon… it had something to do with the future, I'm not sure, but he wanted everyone dead. When he figured out I had the same power as him, he always wanted me to his side, but I refused. Instead, I decided to protect my team. That's what a captain does after all.

I climbed of the roof and walked back home, tomorrow was Monday. I got to play soccer and I got to see him again…

.

"Ohayo Tenma!" Shinsuke shouted, "You seem to be in a really good mood today!" a normal Monday morning. Like nothing happened yesterday.

"Of course I am! We have morning practice today!" I smiled, "I can't wait!"

"You never change… do you?" Shinsuke sweatdropped, "I got a message from Aoi-chan, she told me she won't walk with us today,"

"She won't?" I asked surprised, "That's new,"

"Yeah… I wonder if she's alright," Shinsuke murmured, "We'll ask in class," together we started walking to school, ready for morning practice!

.

"Ohayo Tenma, Shinsuke!" Aoi greeted as she walked into the club room together with Tsurugi. She looked extremely happy today, I wonder what could have happened.

"Ohayo Aoi!" I greeted back, "You look really happy today!"  
"I do?" she asked, "Thanks… it's because something special happened yesterday! We'll tell you if everyone is here!"

"So it's extra special?" Shinsuke asked.

"Indeed!"

"What do you think, Tsurugi?" I asked with a small blush on my face. Talking to him was still hard, but it was going better each day.

"I d-d-don't t-think a-anything!" Tsurugi denied. He scratched the back of his head and put his bag down on a chair.

"You stuttered!" I laughed, "The Tsurugi Kyousuke stuttered! I wonder what you're hiding!"

"Shut up!"

"Haha!"

"Is everyone here?" Aoi shouted through the room, "I need to tell something!"

"Everyone is her Aoi-chan," Midori answered after she counted the team members, "What is so imported what you wanted to tell us?"

"Kyousuke and I… we're official dating now!" my eyes widened. No no! It can't be! Why?! That's the reason… that's the reason that Aoi was so happy and that's the reason why Tsurugi stuttered.

Cheers filled the room, but I saw no reason to be happy. But yeah, why would you be happy if the love of your life finds someone els?

.

"Aren't you coming with us Tenma?" Shinsuke asked. He, Tsurugi and Aoi were planning to go into town, probably to the arcade or something.

"No..." I answered, "I have so many homework that I'm afraid I won't finish it in time if I'd go into town," I smiled and turned around, "See ya,"

"Is he alright?" I heard Shinsuke asking, "He's been acting weird the entire day..."

"He'll be fine," Tsurugi muttered.

.

"GAH!" I buried my head in my pillow and screamed, "Why?! Why Aoi of all girls..." I muttered, "It's not fair!" the tears appeared in the corner of my eyes, "Baka, why are you crying?! You knew he'd never love you! You knew it!" it was hard to love someone you couldn't reach. For straight people okay, but to like someone from the same gender was wrong in this world. I don't understand... it hurt to love him, it really did. Sometimes I'd imagine how it was if he'd hold my hand, kiss me or cuddle me... sometimes... no. He'd never do that!

"Tenma-kun?" Aki-nee called behind the door, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? I'm fine... I just want to be alone..." I murmured, "I'm fine," I repeated after her footsteps didn't left yet.

"If you say so..."

I started to tear up again. While the tears flowed over my cheeks, I hit with my fist against the wall, releasing a lot of my power that colored the wall blue. Shocked I fell of my bed on the ground, "W-what?!" I tried the same thing, but on the floor now. Also there I released a lot of power, "What's going on?!" in panic I crawled on my chair.

"Nani?!" the blue faded away and I dared to stand again, but as I placed my feet on the floor, more power was released. I tripped and fell on my back. With everything I did, with everything I touched, power was released. It wasn't such a big deal for me, since my own powers couldn't hurt me... but other people... What if I'd hurt my friends?! What if I'd hurt him?! I couldn't forgive myself for such a big mistake!

"Tenma are you alright?!" Aki-nee knocked on the door, she must have heard me tripping, "I heard some weird sounds in your room,"

"I'm fine! I told you!" I replied her, "I... I just want to be alone for a little while,"

"If you say so..." she walked away again... I'm glad she didn't walk inside... I couldn't imagine what would have happened with her. I stood up and walked to my bed and sat down. I finally managed to control my power, but it might not take long and I didn't want to endanger the soccer club. I already felt horrible and then we get this extra, just great! How more strength a second stage child has, the more power it has...

* * *

_So... what do you think of it? Thanks for reading, and would you mind to leave a review? Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2! Please enjoy and yeah... sorry for my grammar!_

* * *

**Downhill From Here; Chapter 2**

* * *

_Tenma's POV_

It's Sunday again. I skipped practice this entire week. I only came on Friday, but I went away after I blew up some flowers. Saturday wasn't much different. I got some worried calls from Aoi and Shinsuke, but I told them I just didn't really felt well and that I'd come to practice soon. All of it is obviously a lie... it would be better just to stop with soccer, but if I'd lose that too I'm sure no one would be save.

"Tenma, dinner is ready," Aki-nee called, "You have to get out of your room!" did I told you I hadn't eat for a entire week. I did eat a little... but I skipped breakfast and lunch. Only dinner sometimes.

"Hai!" I called back. I got up and walked to the door. Man I was dizzy... With much effort I dragged myself to the door and from there to the kitchen.

"Are you alright Tenma?!" Aki-nee rushed toward me and grabbed my face, "You look terrible pale!" she was right, I saw it too when I looked into the mirror. My tanned skin wasn't that tanned anymore, and I also lost my cheeks...

"I'm fine," I lied, "I just don't feel really well and I'm hungry," I added after Aki-nee didn't let go of me. I pulled myself out of Aki-nee's grip and sat down on my chair.

"Hmm..." Aki muttered, "...well then," she sat down next to me and smiled, "Let's eat!"

.

After dinner I went back to my room, so fast as possible because I didn't want any more questions of Aki-nee. I'm sure she would if I'd stay longer. Tonight I'd see SARU again... I wonder what kind of tricks he'll pull on my today. He was so sneaky. I looked at the clock, a few minuets before mid night. Everyone in the apartment building was already asleep, so it's time for me to sneak out. I slowly got op and dressed myself up.

"Sasuke, make sure everyone is safe. I'll come back!" I spoke to my dog and climbed out of the window. He barked but I ignored him.

Some automatic lights went on as I walked across the streets. It was so silent on street... like no one was actually there. But SARU must be somewhere. I walked to the place we met the other day. Same time, same place, is what SARU said.

"I see you have come today," SARU's voice called in the dark, "It was not such a good idea to come here, you know," I turned around and saw a purple light coming towards me. With an incredible force I was smashed against a tree. I crawled up and looked around me... where was that sneaky-

"GAH!" again I was thrown against the tree, and again I crawled up. A small stream of blood flowed from my forehead to my chin. I turned around, two purple eyes glowed in the dark.

"SARU!" I whispered, "How dare you to even come here!"

"I don't know... it's fun to see you suffering," the boy replied, "I heard some rumors about Kyousuke and some girl... he has a girlfriend right? She is called Aoi, ne?" SARU laughed.

"Don't talk about them like you know them!" I groaned.

"I do know enough about them... Aoi is your childhood friend, you always trust everything to her except the fact you fell in love with a certain boy. You were afraid she wouldn't except you anymore, weren't you?"

"Shut up,"

"So the rumor is true... Kyousuke and Aoi are a real couple now. That shipping is pretty famous along FEIDA,"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, "I don't want to hear it! I don't wanna!" the tears flowed over my face. Why did he had to remind me about them? Why?!

"I don't want to hear that from you, brat," SARU said calm. He made a movement with his hand and a new purple light escaped from his hand, but this time I made a rollover to dodge it. In the same movement I got op and ran toward SARU. In my hands I created the blades I used to fight with. While I tried to stab him, he created a forcefield to hold my blades.

"Is that everything you have?" SARU asked, "I hoped you had more today... this is getting pretty boring,"

"I'm not done yet!" I shouted, I tried harder. Finally I managed to cut trough the forcefield and instead of stabbing him, I created a blast of light too and blew him away. He ended up against a wall.

"Tsk," SARU stood up and stumbled a few step forwards, "Why... even after... even after all what happened... still... you're so strong," SARU panted. "I don't understand... but next time... I won't underestimate you," he took a deep breath and made the same movement as before, to shoot an light blast to me. It hit me, and I was thrown back, but it didn't hurt that much. The blast wasn't as strong as I expected.

"I'll come back... next week," and SARU vanished in the darkness.

I crawled up and took a deep breath. Man I was dizzy again... I looked at my pants, "Aki-nee won't be happy to see this..." I sighed. My pants were ripped on some places and full of dirt. Besides that, there was also a little blood on it. Wait... blood?! I looked at my hands. Some red stripes on them and some blood dripped down on the ground. This doesn't look really good! I was about to panic, but my eyes gave in and everything went black...

.

.

.

_Tsurugi's POV_

"Where is Tenma?" Shinsuke asked as we walked towards school, "He wasn't at his usual spot..."

"Maybe he's already on school," Aoi suggested, "Have you asked Aki-san?"

"No... I haven't. Maybe we should walk back to Tenma's place and ask. We're still early," Shinsuke said. Aoi nodded and I had no other choice then going with them. But I was worried myself too. I hadn't seen Tenma last weekend and he behaved really weird the last few days.

"Ohayo, Shinsuke-kun, Aoi-chan and Tsurugi-kun," Aki smiled as she opened the door for us, "You're probably here for Tenma... I should wake him up,"

"Wake... him... up?" Aoi repeated, "Is he still asleep?"

"I'm afraid so... He won't answer me," Aki held the door for us open and we walked in, "Leave your shoes on, it won't take long,"

"Yes ma'am," Shinsuke and Aoi replied. Aki knocked on the door of Tenma's bedroom, "Tenma, wake up. Your friends are here," Aki called. No answer. She sighed, "I'm coming in," she opened the door carefully and walked in.

"Tenma?" Aki shouted, "Tenma?!"

"What's going on?!" Aoi asked and we rushed over to Tenma's room, "What's wrong Aki-san?"

"T-tenma... he isn't here,"

_._

We called Shindou and the rest of the team, if they wanted to help us finding Tenma. Shindou and co would search around the school and riverbank, while Aoi, Shinsuke and I would search Tenma's neighborhood. Aki-san would stay home in case if Tenma came home. But I doubt it.

"Tenma!" Shinsuke shouted, "Were are you?" he ran a few meters and searched behind a few bushes, but again no Tenma.

"Were could he be! We've search everywhere and still no clue..." Aoi said, "Shindou-senpai and the rest also didn't make any progress... were haven't we looked?!"  
"We haven't been at the park yet," I replied, "That's the last place we haven't searched," I grabbed Aoi's hand and looked her in the eyes, "Please don't worry that much about him. He'll be fine, I promise," I whispered to her, "I promise,"

"Hai..." she sighed, "I hope so... Shinsuke, we're going to the park! We haven't searched there yet,"

"Okay! I'll stay here just in case!" the small boy replied, "Make sure you'll find Tenma!"

.

Were could he be? That wasn't even my biggest question right now. Would he be alright? Was a much better question to ask myself. He has been acting weird all week and this had clearly something to do with it. Would he be in danger? An other important question.

"What's going on there?" Aoi suddenly asked. She pointed to a crowd of people. They were standing around something of somebody. Some of them were shouting, others were in deep conversations. A male, around 20, made himself free from the crowd and walked our way while he grabbed a sellphone out of his pocket.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Aoi asked the man.  
"Sure, what can I do for you lady?" the man answered, "Is something wrong?" he added after seeing Aoi's worried look.

"N-no... it's just... what's happening there?"

"Ah... the old lady from next door found a boy on the street when she was feeding the birds," the man answered, "He is wounded and such, but we have no idea who he could be. Maybe... maybe you can indentefy him,"

"It's a boy?" Aoi asked, "Around our age?"  
"Yes... I guess so..." the man replied, "I'm calling an ambulance,"

"An ambulance..." I turned my head towards Aoi, "What if it is him?!" we ran towards the ground and pushed some people aside. Please... let it be someone else!

I stared at a body. A boy of my age, indeed. He had brown hair and his eyes were closed. He was skinny and his face was full of cuts, the same goes by his arms and legs. His pants were ripped on some places and blood was dripped on them. But I'd recognize him out of thousand people.

"TENMA!"

* * *

_How was it? I hope it was okay. I needed to skip the time a little because this story would get boring if I didn't. Anyhow, happy holidays everyone! O and I'm changing my penname soon into Konoha-fox or something like it. _

_Thanks for reading and would you mind to leave a review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter! Please enjoy and beware for my grammar and bad vocabulary. _

* * *

**Downhill From Here; Chapter three**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

"TENMA!" Aoi and I sat down by the wounded boy. His skin wasn't as tanned as it used to be... or was that just my imagination?

"Tenma, wake up! Please!" Aoi begged, "What happened?!"

"Don't you dare to die right here!" I said angry, while I grabbed his wrist to feel his heartbeat, "Aoi, can you listen to his heartbeat?" I asked, "I can't feel his pols,"

"Y-yeah," she bended down and laid her ear on his chest. She took a deep breath and listened, "He's still breathing..." Aoi sighed quietly, "He's still breathing,"

It took a few moments before my brain analyzed the words of Aoi. Matsukaze was still alive. I couldn't describe the feeling that was flowing trough my body. I had the feeling it would be my fault if he died... I didn't want to loose my best friend and pretty much the only person who really understood me. I'm so glad he's still alive...

"I called an ambulance, they're on their way," the same man as earlier told us after Aoi calmed down, "I see it's your friend... do you have any idea what happened?"

"No... we have no idea," I answered while I looked at the brunets face, "Those wounds aren't any particular. It's like they're made with a weapon or something like that," I murmured. I shoved some of his hair aside so I could see is forehead. A deep cut was made there, but at least it stopped bleeding.  
Aoi raised an eyebrow, "So far I know, Tenma doesn't has any weapons and also no friends with weapons..." her eyes widened, "What if he made the wrong friends and-" she didn't got to finish her sentence. The ambulance arrived.

.

_Tenma's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes... I didn't know this room. It's so white and these blankets are so nice. They look like the Yuichi-san has in the hospital. Wait... hospital? I sat up and scanned the room. Not much attributes out here, a heart monitor next to me and such. I was alone... But what the hell was I doing here? How did I get here? I don't remember anything except the fight with SARU. Come to think of it, that's the last thing I remember.

"Is he awake already?" I heard someone asking outside my room. I didn't recognize the voice though.

"I don't know... I can check for you," I did recognize that voice. It was the voice of Tsurugi Kyousuke. The door went open en he got in, followed by a cop?

"Tenma!" Tsurugi's eyes sparkled of a second, "You're awake!" he turned around to the cop, "I'll be leaving now,"

"Sure kid. I'll call you back when we're done here," the cop answered. Tsurugi turned around and left. Why was the cop here in the fist place?

"I have to ask you some questions about yesterday night," the cop answered my unspoken question, "What did you do last night? What caused the fight?"

Great, now I had to tell the cop there was some crazy boy from the future who wanted to wipe out Raimon, sure! Of course... I'll just do that!

"W-well..." I stuttered, "A-all I r-remember is that I left my room..." I lied.

"Do you remember why you left your room?" the cop asked while taking notes in a little notebook. I shook my head, "I'm sorry sir, I don't remember..." again I lied.

"I see... well according to your injuries there were weapons used during the fight. Do you remember something about that?"

"No... no weapons..." I murmured. I started at my hands and avoided the eyes of the cop.

"You must be really tired... Take some rest and I'll be coming back tomorrow for more questions. I might not be alone," he smiled, "Take care," he bowed and left.

"Did he told you anything?" Tsurugi asked who probably was waiting in the hallway, "I doubt it,"

"No he didn't tell me anything like you excepted. Maybe you should talk to him. You're his friend after all," the cop replied, "I'll be going back. I think I see you tomorrow to if you're staying with your friend,"

"Sure,"

"Ok, bye," I heard the footsteps of the cop moving away and I heard lighter footsteps walking towards the door. Tsurugi entered the room and after he closed the door behind him, he sat down on a chair next to my bed. We both shoot some awkward glances towards each other.

"What happened yesterday?" Tsurugi asked, "You didn't tell the cop, but you still remember, don't you?" I refused to answer those questions. He had nothing to do with it and it would be a huge mistake if I'd tell him. It could be dangerous... and I don't want him to be hurt.

"It's nothing," I muttered. I avoided his eyes and stared outside, but Tsurugi's angry voice forced me to look back.  
"Of course it's something! You ended up in the hospital! You're wounded!" he shouted, "There's something happening and you don't want us to know, but how are we suppose to help you?!"

"I don't need help," I answered harsh, "I can take care of myself,"

"Apparently you can't 'cause you're in a hospital right now,"  
"It's nothing serious..." I muttered, "Maybe it's better if you leave..."  
"What?"

"Just leave... okay? I can take care of myself, I told you that before," it hurt to send him away like this, but it would only be harder of me to keep distance like this.  
"Fine," he muttered, "I see you tomorrow," he stood up and walked away, not even turning around once. I'm glad he didn't, because some tears appeared in the corners of my eyes. I felt terrible right now.

_Tsurugi's POV_

"Just leave... okay? I can take care of myself, I told you that before," Tenma said. What was wrong with him anyway. First he ends up in the hospital like it's nothing and then we have this. He doesn't even want me around... I don't get it.

"Fine," I muttered, "I see you tomorrow," I raised out of my chair and walked to the door. I glanced back at him when I almost had closed the door behind me. He was... he was crying?!

Suddenly a voice called, "Crying?" I couldn't see the owner of the voice. Probably he was standing by the window. When did he get in anyway? Instead of rushing inside to help Tenma, I waited carefully outside the door to eavesdrop the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Tenma groaned, "This is not part of the deal we made!" wait... deal?

"I'm not here to defeat you, I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you don't recover in time, I'll win anyway," the other voice said, "But how is it going with your love? I see you are still heart broken and it happened only a week ago,"

"No word about that!" Tenma shouted. Apparently he stood up and walked around the room, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Alright, I'll save you for this time..." the voice said, "But make sure you recover in time, if you aren't at our usual spot, things won't have a happy ending for your love,"

"SARU!" I heard the something falling on the ground, footsteps moving to the window and the wind. Why was it suddenly so silent in the room? Did Tenma jump out of the room?! I opened the door en rushed back inside. The vase with flowers I bought earlier was broken and the curtains moved at the motion of the wind, but no one was in the room. Tenma really jumped out of the window...

* * *

_Okay, sorry. I got bored and thought this was a nice way to end the chapter. I think I should give an update with the stories I am writing right now: I'll be writing a MuneTaku and an other KyouTen which I already started. The last one is going to be a hard one to write since I wanted an historical story... and it's hard in English._

_Thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

_That took me a while, but I finally finished it! I tried my best so please enjoy!_

* * *

**Downhill From Here; Chapter 2**

* * *

_Tenma's POV_

Maybe, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump out of the window. But for now, it was my only escape. Tsurugi was outside and would have stopped me from escaping, since it was ice cold outside, no one actually bothered to be in the garden. It was perfect to escape. I just jumped out of the window and saved myself with the power I had.

For now... I need to get Tsurugi and Aoi out of my way. I don't want them to find me, because when they do, SARU will find them too and that won't be good. I slowly got op out of the bench. I was in the middle of Inazuma Town. Raimon wasn't far from here, but since class started, I hadn't seen anyone yet. I remembered practice would start in a few hours. If I wanted to do something, I had to do it now. I should write a message for them, just to let them know I'm alright. But I also have to make clear they shouldn't come after me and I couldn't tell about my powers, of course.

I walked around the streets, no one actually seemed to see me. The people just walked past me like I was nothing. They didn't even looked at me when I bumped into them, and that while I went missing like a week ago. Yep, I jumped out of the window almost a week ago. Ever since I've been living on Aki's food whenever she wasn't at home. For some reason, she always left something in my room. I didn't sleep at home though. It was cold outside, but at the station they had those heaters.

"Have you heard about the boy who went missing last week?" a man said, "They say he jumped out of the window in the hospital but they couldn't find his body,"

So these two were actually aware of my disappearance. They were the first. It would be a better idea to stay out of sight, because they could recognize me. I got past them without being noticed. From here it was just five minuets to Raimon and with a bit of luck, I could take the side entrance of the school.

.

"...and that's the last one," I closed the envelop of the last letter I just wrote. I wrote one for the soccer club, one for Aoi and Shinsuke and the last one was Tsurugi's. I got op out of the chair and left the first letter on the table, with the words: ¨For the soccer club¨ on top. I rushed out of the club room to the hallway with our shoe lockers.

"Sorano... Sorano... there it is," I put the second letter into her shoe locker, next to her shoes. Now I just had to deliver the last one. I walked to the other side and searched for Tsurugi's locker, "Found it," I slowly opened it and a rain of envelops felt out of it. All of them were love letters from hopeless girls. I would fit perfectly in it. I pushed all the letters back inside, leaving some on the ground in my rush. When everything was put where it belonged, I laid my letter on it with Tsurugi's name on top. I just hoped he would read it, since he already got so many letters...

I sighed and walked to my locker, maybe someone left a letter for me.

"Matsukaze Tenma," it was still there. I opened it and only found a few letters in it. Judging the handwriting it was Aoi's. But I didn't had the time to read it. The ball rang and soon all students would pass here. I grabbed one of Aoi's letters and ran away without looking behind me.

_Tsurugi's POV_

"Nani?" Aoi opened her locker. She grabbed an envelop out of it, Shinsuke's and her name were written on it with a certain handwriting,

"Is that..." I started.

"Isn't this..." she didn't finished her sentence and tore it open, "Shinsuke, we got a letter!" she called the small boy.

"Hmm?" a second later, Shinsuke appeared behind the lockers and walked up to us, "What's wrong?" he asked. He glanced at the envelop and his eyes widened when he recognized the handwriting.

"It's Tenma's handwriting!" Aoi said, "Shall I read it out loud?" Shinsuke and I nodded. Aoi cleared her throat and started reading.

_¨Dear Aoi and Shinsuke (also Tsurugi since he's probably listening), _

_I'm really sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have left in the first place, but I don't have a choice. I'm alright and I'll try to come back as soon as possible. _

_Love, Tenma.¨ _

"That's it?" I asked while I took the letter from Aoi to see if there was more, "That's really it..." I sighed, "He doesn't even tell us where he is!"

"But at least he's still alive," Shinsuke sighed. Aoi told me that Tenma's name wasn't called anymore by their teachers. They probably thought he was dead like a lot of people, but we always refused to believe.

"We should inform the soccer club!" Aoi yelled, "Let's go!" she put on her shoes and ran, together with Shinsuke, towards the soccer club.

I sighed and opened my locker. Tenma was alright, that's what he said. I don't believe it, but no one is going to pull a prank on us about someone who possibly died? I noticed some letters spread on the floor right under my locker. Someone was a bit in a rush. I gathered the letters and opened the shoe locker. More envelops, but that blue one... that hand writing... Tenma!

_¨Dear Tsurugi, _

_I'm sorry for being such a bother. I never meant to bother you in the first place... You probably already heard Aoi's letter but this one is only for you. Please, I beg you, don't search for me, don't go after me, don't even think of me at all. I don't want you to be in danger. Warn the others to but don't tell them why, I'll only tell you. _

_You probably eavesdropped on me back in the hospital, so you must have heard the boy SARU right before I jumped out of the window. He's the one who caused all this and I need to you to keep away from him. I can't imagine what would happen. But also, stay away from me. It's pretty much the only possible way to keep you save. I'll explain later. _

_Love, Tenma¨ _

Don't go after him... What did he mean by that? Who was that SARU boy and what was going on? I remember him saying something about love... I don't get it though...

.

I was thinking about what happened today. Tenma also left a letter for the soccer club, with the pretty much the same words: "Don't go after me," Why wouldn't I? He's my friend and he clearly needs help. Jumping out of the window and making everyone think he's dead. Well, that's great.  
It was night. The only lights came from the houses nearby, but since it was almost midnight, not much was left. I stared into the darkness, Tenma must feel like this. Why couldn't he be around anymore? Why couldn't I go after him. Why, why, why?

Suddenly a purple stripe of light flashed in my left eye, followed by a blue one. I jumped up and turned around. No one, nothing... Again! There at my right side this time. Without thinking I started running towards the lights. After a while I ended up at some kind of alley. The lights where coming from above, from up the buildings which surrounded this alley. I slowly got up a trashcan and climbed up the drainpipe. Skillful I grabbed the gutter and swung myself up the roof. I didn't know I ended up right between a firefight. A fight between Tenma and SARU.

* * *

_What will happen next? I have no idea... ehehe. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Whooo! Early update! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I always get really happy when I read them. _

_Ehm... well my grammar will be horrible again and same goes for my spelling. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Downhill From Here; Chapter five**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Fool," SARU whispered, "You're such a fool. Even if you're injured so badly, you still come here and fight?" a evil laugh escaped from the corner of his mouth, "Why are you even trying?"

"At least I have something to protect!" Tenma shouted. The two of them were each standing on a rooftop, only a alley was separating them, "I have something what's worth protecting!"

"Ah... do you really think that?" SARU smirked and pointed his finger at Tenma like a gun. While he made a ¨poof¨ with his voice, a light flash hit Tenma in his stomach. Tenma walked a few passes back, but recovered quickly.

"kch," Tenma moved two steps forward and closed his eyes, ready too make on of his most powerful attacks. He kneeled down, held his hands together like a gun and opened his eyes again. A strong blue light filled the area and made it look like different word.

"I'm not done yet!" his voice sounded double, like a darker voice was speaking with him. It was frighting how Tenma looked like and how he spoke. It wasn't just the light of his eyes and the way he spoke, no, also his appearance made him look like a skeleton. Almost a skeleton.

Tenma jumped up with an enormousness force and landed right before SARU. His hands were holding a sphere of light, not just light, the power of a second stage child who wants to protect something, "Don't come back here, or I'll kill you for real," Tenma hissed, "I swear,"

SARU stared at the sphere Tenma was holding close to his throat. If Tenma would move his hands just a little bit, it could kill the white-haired boy without putting much effort in the attack. SARU swallowed, just when he was about to act, a voice interrupted them.

"T-tenma?!"

_Tsurugi's POV_

Wait... those two... that guy... what was going on? Why did it look like those two were about to kill each other? Why was that brown-haired guy holding a light sphere? Was that even a light sphere? Wait a sec... that guy... that hair... t-that's Tenma!

"T-tenma?!" I thought out loud, "Is that really you?!" I wanted to stand up, but something told me not to do. The sphere disappeared and the two boys glanced at me. The white on was glaring, the brown-haired one, Tenma indeed, looked scared.

"Get out of here!" Tenma said without greeting, "GET OUT!" his eyes widened when a other light appeared and blasted him away, back to the other rooftop.

"Tenma!" I shouted. What the fuck was going on. What was it with the purple and blue light? Who was that boy and why were they fighting?

"I see... you're his friend..." the with-haired murmured, "Alright Tenma, let's have a break and let me explain the situation to you,"

I turned to Tenma who crawled up. He looked horrible, his cheek and forehead were bleeding. One of his eyes were blue and he couldn't use his left arm anymore.

"Don't," Tenma whispered painful, "Don't tell him anything... you don't have the rights... this wasn't suppose to happen," I never heard Tenma talk like this. His voice was dark and heavier.

"Who says I can't? You're to weak to stop me and he's your friend," the boy looked at me and smiled, "My name is SARU, you must have heard me talking before since you eavesdropped my conversation with Tenma earlier this week," the boy called SARU smiled, "I'm Tenma's enemy,"

"Tenma's enemy?!" I stared at SARU. So he was Tenma's enemy. Wait, since when did Tenma had enemies in the first place. He was was like the most generous guy you would ever meet, "Tenma, what is going on? Has this something to do with your letters?"

"Hey, don't interrupt me!" SARU ordered, "I'm the one who is talking!" he walked towards me and pulled me up, "Tsurugi, there is something you should know about your friend,"

"DON'T!" Tenma shouted.

"He has something what just a few people have in this world, a power so great it's frighting,"

"P-power?" I stuttered, "Do you mean...?"  
"That light power?" SARU asked, "That's just one of his many abilities. That's why I'm after him, that why I want him to go with me to FEIDA," SARU pointed to Tenma, "I want him because he's a strong and rare version of the SSC, I never saw someone like him before,"

"Like I would," Tenma hissed, "Like I ever would listen to you, jerk! There is more and if you told him about our powers, why don't you tell him about our deal too?"

"No, not now," SARU answered, "I think I gave him enough information right now," he sighed and walked back to his old spot, "Instead, why not tell him your other secret?"

I turned to Tenma again, his eyes widened like he was scared of what was coming. An other secret. Right now I still didn't understand what the hell actually was going on. It couldn't get possible get worse, right?

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tenma shouted. A tear slipped past his cheek, he was hurt. Not only his body but also his mind, "Don't tell him!"

"You don't make the rules, so I don't care," SARU smirked, "You should tell him anyway and you didn't want to do it, so I guess I should,"

"No..." Tenma begged, "Please don't! You know what will happen with this!" he waved his hands up and down. I wonder what he meant...

"Tsurugi," SARU started while ignoring Tenma's calls, "You remember when I mentioned something about love back in the hospital?"

I nodded. I remembered. SARU said something about Tenma's love. Someone he probably liked and wanted to protect with everything he had.

"You see Tsurugi," he continued, "your friend Tenma has a huge crush on someone in the soccer club. That was his reason for absence, the reason to leave you,"

Tenma left us for something he loved... the only recent confession I can remember... Wait, he had a crush on Aoi?! Wait... that can't be true. He wouldn't leave us because of such a stupid reason. There was more behind that all. Tenma mentioned something about what would happen after SARU would confess his secret. Maybe his power... maybe that's why he left.

"That person is no one other than you,"

¨You... that person is no one other than you...¨ I repeated in my mind. Did he mean me? Wait... Tenma had a crush on me?! He has a crush on me?! What a stupid joke, that couldn't possible be true. If he had he would have told me, right? I stared at Tenma. Tears slipped down his cheeks without control. He sank on his knees while he sobbed softly.

"Tenma! Is that true?" I yelled, "Is it true what SARU said?"

He wasn't answering me. He kept crying. I guess... I guess it's a yes. That's ridicules, why would he joke like that? There is no way I'll believe it. But Tenma was crying, crying for real...

"SARU!" he looked up and showed blue glowing eyes. I have no idea what was going on right now. I can't say I'm shocked or scared.

"Get out of here Tsurugi," SARU whispered, "Fast! Before he blows up the roof!"

"What?!"

"Tenma's going to blow up the roof and when you die, he'll get only stronger! I can't use that!"

This was getting to fast for me. Tenma was going to blow up the roof? He was crushing on me? He actually had some magical powers?! There wasn't much time, but I knew I didn't want to leave Tenma right here. I wasn't going to lose him, not again, not ever. Instead of running away, I jumped on the fence and balanced my way to the other roof, the one Tenma was standing on. I climbed on his rooftop and rushed over to him. Without thinking I grabbed his waist and pushed him away, before he could blow up anything. We rolled of the roof when a light appeared before everything went pitch black.

* * *

_I'm not sure about the next chapter, it might come this week or maybe next week. Depends on my homework and inspiration. _

_Thanks for reading! I'm really glad! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I finished this chapter too. I don't know what to think of it and I don't know what I should do next. I think this is going to be a long wait for the next chapter. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Downhill From Here; Chapter 6**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV  
_Sound of the sea... I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground, in sand. There was a dark sky filled with stars above me. I slowly got up and stared into a deep and dark blue ocean. Where was I? It was a shore, that was clear... but this place wasn't familiar at all. A few palm trees grew nearby and a crab was making its way to the ocean.

Suddenly I noticed a shadow near me. I knew that guy... I knew him. He was sitting next to me, but didn't dare to move closer. His cheeks were wet and he hid his face in his hands.

"Tenma..." I murmured. That figure was Tenma. He slowly raised his head and stared at me with his lifeless and teary eyes, even though he gave me a smile, a sad one.

"You're awake," he said, "We're in Okinawa, close to my house," he added.

Images from yesterday, or maybe just a few minuets ago, flashed trough my mind. I was slowly receiving everything from what happened. The light flashes... the explosion... a crying Tenma and SARU. But there was more... something about me. Why can't I remember? It was important...

"Tenma... what SARU told me... was that true?"

"You hate me now, don't you?" he smiled sadly, "It's okay, I understand," a tear slipped down his cheek, "It's probably quite a shock to find out that your best friend likes you in that kind of way,"

I didn't feel like answering him. So what SARU said was true... Tenma was crushing on me. But there was more... some power... something what made him powerful... SARU had the same kind of power but Tenma was a rare case.  
"N-ne..." I started, "What happened? What did SARU told me?" I asked. I didn't quite know what to say. This was freaking hard.

"I'll tell you later, we should get you off this shore first," he pointed towards the horizon. It was coloring reddish orange, which meant the day was coming again. Tenma gestured I had to follow him. As in a trance I walked after him to a small house.

"This is my house..." he murmured, "I hope you like it..." awkwardly he opened the door for me and let me in. It was small and didn't contain more then just a bed, closet and chair. Not much, but the wall was different. Filled with posters of all his favorite soccer players and even a poster of Raimon with the two of us in the middle. It was taken when we just won the Holy Road. He looked so happy back then, I can't remember the last time he smiled for real...

"This isn't my real house. I live nearby at the shore with my parents. This is just for now because I don't want to freak them out,"

"Right..."

.

"So you probably wonder what happened and I think I can't hide it from you anyway," Tenma stared, "I'm an SSC, a Second Stage Child. I have some kind of power which is really rare. There are more SSC's, but apparently I'm the rarest of our species,"  
"Species?"  
"We're treated like animals," Tenma replied, "After the Holy Road, I met SARU. He was searching for something and I'm not sure what but it isn't good," he took a small breath, "He wanted to destroy Raimon. No, he wanted to have Shindou, you and me,"

"Shindou, me and you?" I repeated slowly, "Why?"

"Because, we're one of the first SSC's around and apparently I'm the strongest because I already can use my powers," he explained while showing a small light sphere in his hand, "I'm not sure if you and Shindou are SSC's, but you lead to new SSC's in the future and whatever SARU was planning to do, it can't be any good,"

"And that's why you made a deal,"

"Indeed, that's why I made a deal in order to protect the soccer club and you," he sighed, "But it was no use. I teleported us to Okinawa because SARU won't find us here easily,"

"You t-teleported us?" I stuttered.

"Yeah... I guess so. I don't know what happened back then when you pushed me of the roof. You blacked out because you hit your head against a tile and I don't know what I did," he was mature, darker and yeah... I don't know how to call it. He lost his smile.

"You should tell the team about what happened!"

"No, they don't understand I doubt you do! Why do you think I wasn't there?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
"I lose control over my powers whenever something happens to you!" he suddenly jumped, "You know I like you more then a friend! When you got together with Aoi... I... I just broke... I just broke down!" tears stared to flow again, without stopping.

He lo... liked me and yet I messed him up like this. That's what he meant...

"Gah!" Tenma doubled over and clutched himself onto his chest. What the... "Tsurugi, g-g-get out of h-here," he slowly spoke, "B-before I... before I h-hurt you,"

"Eh?" I stared at Tenma, who opened his glowing eyes again. Wait... he was losing control again. Without thinking I did the same thing as before, hugging his waist and pushing him down in the hope to calm him down. A weird pain moved trough my body. It was like holding a pylon... was this his power?

I think it worked because he didn't move anymore. I slowly raised my head and stared at the boy. He was hiding his face, but I could still see the deep red blush spread on his face. Wait... blush... I shouldn't hold him like this.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered when I got op and avoided his eyes, "But there was something else. SARU said that if I'd die, your powers only would get greater,"  
"He said...?" Tenma's blush fainted as he got up again, "I think he means I would get more destructive. You saw what just happened... and that isn't everything. I could break you, literally. That's why I left... because I can't control this,"

I still don't get it, but whenever something happens to me, it will effect the way he uses his power?

"What next?" I asked in the hope he would give me an answer about my unspoken questions.

"I'd like to hear that from you," Tenma spoke harsh, "You're the one who has to decide what you want. I guess you hate me because of... you know why," he looked away while a small blush appeared on his cheeks again, " I want to hear from you if you're going to help me or if you're going to leave me,"

"L-leave y-you?" I stuttered, "Man I just got here! I still don't understand what is going on! You have a crush on me, you have special powers and we're both SSC's?!"  
"You have about a quarter to decide, school is starting soon," he ignored me.

"Stop acting like that! What happened with you...?" I yelled in disbelieve... what happened with the person who once was my best friend but is a stranger now? His personality changed a lot... more mature, more cold.

"Nothing happened with me, I just became myself," Tenma replied without an emotion, "Have you made your decision yet?"  
"No of course not! You're not yourself! What happened with my friend? Remember you almost killed someone last night?"

"Yes, of course I do. SARU is the enemy," he sighed, "What are you going to do? You know my secret now, you know what is going to happen whenever I lose control,"  
He was asking me to work along with him or leave him. I didn't want to help this person, I only wanted to help Tenma but this wasn't Tenma. This wasn't the person who was my best friend, but he was. I don't understand him right now and I won't help him until he'll return to his normal self.

"I'll help you..." I sighed, "But stop acting like you're doing now,"

* * *

_Ehehehe... I don't know. It's not really what I wanted though. _


End file.
